Big Time One-Shots
by Blue Leah
Summary: One-shots centered around the boys of Big Time Rush.
1. Big Time Halloween Party

**NaNoWriMo is National Novel Writing Month. A fanfiction is not a novel and writing three separate stories in one-shots is not a novel, either. But, it's up to me and this is what I want to do. I hope this keeps my creative juices flowing all month. I am working on three stories and since I don't do Sundays or Thanksgiving that should be eight one-shots each with one getting an extra, if all goes well. Good luck to me! Check out my profile for a more detailed explanation.**

**Big Time Halloween Party**

Logan sat on Camille's bed as Jo worked on her makeup. She had already done him up to look like a vampire. Not just any vampire. Dracula. Not just any Dracula. Dr. Acula. Yes, Logan was a vampire doctor. Jo was currently finishing up the makeup on his sexy vampire assistant.

"OK, Logan, I need you to put your fangs right here." Jo pointed to a spot on the right side of Camille's neck.

"I vant to suck your blood," Logan spoke in a bad imitation of a Dracula accent.

"That tickles," Camille giggled when Logan's fangs touched her skin.

Jo marked where each fang touch Camille's neck and then went to work making it look like he really did suck her blood.

"Perfect," Logan commented when Camille stood up to show off Jo's work. "Makes me vant to suck your neck some more." He put his arms around his girlfriend.

"Enough, you two. I need to change and then I'll meet you with everyone else down in the lobby."

The four guys and their girlfriends were all going trick-or-treating around Palm Woods on that 31st of October also known as Halloween.

Just kidding.

With Bitters's approval, they were actually hosting and performing at a Halloween party that covered both the pool area and the lobby. Bitters's approval was contingent on him being able to make balloon animals (and Big Time Rush autographing 100 photos that he "promised" not to sell online).

Dr. Acula, wearing a white doctor's coat, a stethoscope as well as a "bloody" surgeon mask hanging around his neck and a head mirror, his face painted a pale white, and sporting fangs, led his vampire nurse, wearing a sexy white nurse's outfit, a white nurse's hat, carrying three tongue depressors in her pocket for some reason, pale white makeup on her face, fang marks on her neck, and her own set of fangs, down to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the guys and girls.

The lobby was decorated with spider webs; orange, purple, and black balloons and streamers; jack-o-lanterns; an animated bat greeted people getting off the elevator while an animated werewolf greeted those coming in from the pool and an animated witch greeted those coming in the front door. Sitting on Bitter's desk was a huge brown bowl of candy when someone reached in it screamed and sometimes grabbed their hand. It was a fright! The lights were dimmed. Candles were lit. Music was spooky. The lobby was ready for the party.

"Ow," Kendall exclaimed as he and Jo stepped off the elevator into the highly decorated lobby. "Why are we going barefoot anyway?"

"It's part of our costumes. We're country bumpkins and everyone knows a true country boy or girl goes barefoot as much as possible," Jo explained.

"I think I stepped on a tack." Kendall lifted his foot to reveal nothing.

"Stop your complaining."

Since Jo was from North Carolina the couple decided to go as something southern and Jo came up with the idea of the country bumpkin. Each wore a straw hat. Kendall had on a plaid shirt and overalls. Jo wore a plaid shirt tied at the waist to reveal her belly button and raggedy denim cut-offs. Her hair was in pigtails. Neither wore shoes on their feet. Each had a couple teeth blacked out. Kendall chose his two middle teeth and Jo chose a bottom right one and a top left one. Freckles dotted across her nose.

"Hey, you girls did a great job with the lobby."

"And you guys did a great job with the pool."

"Thank you."

The pool area was decorated much like the lobby. There were spider webs everywhere with candles glowing giving off an eerie feel. The pool was filled with black, orange, and purple balloons. Animated ghost were set up against one wall and a bandstand was set up near the fire pit. More jack-o-lanterns were scattered over the place. Whoever carved them had a marvelous and busy time. Currently, a DJ was over there playing canned music, but later in the night Big Time Rush would take the stage for a few tunes.

"Why didn't you dress up, Kendall?" James asked climbing off the ladder he'd used to hang the last streamer. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black leather biker boots. Sitting in a pool chair was a black biker helmet that belonged to him.

Kendall gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Where's Lucy?" Jo asked.

James pointed to the DJ table where Lucy, dressed practically identical to James which Jo thought didn't really look much like a costume, manned the music.

"I'm a Biker Dude and she's my babe," James said.

The lobby and pool area were fairly empty as the party had only just begun, but slowly more people gathered. There were ghosts and goblins, ghoulies and witches, hippies and beatniks, and even someone dressed up as Bitters.

"Who are you supposed to be?" James asked when Katie walked into the pool area fully decked out in a pair of tight black jeans, white v-neck t-shirt, black vest, black Converses, and a short brown wig parted on the right side with side-swept bangs.

"See my pretty face." She wiggled her fingers in front of said face.

"I don't get it."

"Have you tried any of my Barracuda Man Spray?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"You wear 'Cuda, too? I thought that was just for men."

"She's you, you dingbat!" Lucy appeared by his side and playfully slapped James's arm.

"I don't get it."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if you're here who's doing the music?" James asked changing the subject.

"Some guy dressed up as a hippie. He offered and I want to hang out with you." She pointed to the long haired hippie guy with a guitar hanging off one shoulder.

"Hey, that's Guitar Dude! We haven't seen him in…" James counted on his fingers, "a long time."

"Whoever it is allows me to dance with you," Lucy suggestively wrapped her arms around her Biker Dude.

"Hey, James," Carlos wearing a brown bird costume with a redbreast greeted his best friend's younger sibling as he entered the party area. Finding the snack table he grabbed a handful of candy corn and stuffed his beak, I mean mouth.

"Carlos!" Alexa dressed as Batman, well Batgirl, whined as she found her boyfriend. "You were supposed to come as Robin!"

"I did." He moved his hands up and down indicating his bird costume.

"No. You came as a robin not Robin, Batman's sidekick. I thought we decided I would be coming as Batman and you would be my sidekick, Robin."

"No. You told me I should come as robin so I went to the store and got a robin costume."

"Next year we're picking out costumes together." She grabbed her bird, fit her head inside his beak, and kissed him.

In the corner opposite the DJ stand Bitters, dressed as a clown, was set up eating popcorn and making not only balloon animals, but balloon other things. He made balloon party hats for The Jennifers who had come as princesses each one trying to outdo the other on the fanciness of their costume. He made a balloon sword for the guy dressed as a knight. He already had a plastic sword but he begrudgingly took the red balloon one from Bitters. When Jo and Kendall walked by he made Jo another pink poodle.

"Looks like this party is a success," Camille commented later that night. Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Alexa, Lucy, and Jo sat with her around the bonfire.

"The Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood strike again!" James and Carlos fist bumped.

"You said Hollywood twice," Lucy, Camille, and Jo said.

"You bet we did."

"Look," Jo pretended to check the watch she was not wearing, "it's time for the boys to perform."

Logan whispered something in Camille's ear before she and Jo went to the stage to announce their guys. Guitar Dude turned off the music and handed the girls microphones.

"And now it's time for the best part of the evening," Camille said.

"A performance by our favorite guys, Big Time Rush!" Jo exclaimed.

"But first," Camille kept going. "A fun duet between James Diamond and Lucy Stone!"

Lucy rapidly shook her head. She hadn't prepared anything and she didn't have her guitar. James pulled her up onstage anyway. Camille handed James her mike and Jo handed hers to Lucy.

"I know you know this song." James nodded to Guitar Dude who put on the music track. "I was working in my lab late one night," he sang.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smirked.

"When my eyes beheld an eerie sight," she joined in.

"For my monster from his slab began to rise

And suddenly to my surprise," they sang together.

"He did the mash," the crowd joined in. "He did the Monster Mash."

"The Monster Mash," Lucy sang.

"It was a graveyard smash.

He did the mash.

It caught on in a flash.

He did the mash.

He did the monster mash."

At the end of the song the crowd cheered. James grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Oooooh!" The boys cheered earning elbows to the side by their girlfriends.

Jo and Lucy ran onto the stage taking the mikes from the kissing couple who had stopped kissing.

"And now it's time for the main event of the evening," Camille said.

"This time I'm positive we're getting a performance by our favorite guys, Big Time Rush, unless Carlos wants to perform with Alexa?" Carlos shook his head. "And Kendall's made no motion about performing with me so I think we're all good there."

"Hey, what about me and Logan?"

Logan vehemently shook his head causing Camille to frown.

"Nothing planned," he mouthed quickly trying to cover his behind.

"Give it up for Big Time Rush!" Jo and Camille said together getting the audience to give a round of applause.

The boys quickly hopped up on stage.

"We didn't think this through," Logan hissed. "I can't sing with fangs."

"And I can't dance dressed as a bird," Carlos added.

"Turn around," Kendall commanded.

Doing so the boys turned from their Halloween costumes into hot boy band members.

"Works every time," Kendall said.

_Picture this, first kiss in the moonlight__  
Slow dance, cover band playing all night__  
Meant to be, cool breeze feeling so right__  
Picture this, picture this__  
Picture this, holding hands on the boardwalk__  
Perfect date, I'm late, making small talk__  
Arcade, playing games you can win it all__  
Picture this, picture this_

When the guys finished the song "Picture This", they turned around again and returned to their Halloween costumes. They hopped off the stage and went to their girls.

"What was that about you not wanting to perform with me?" Camille questioned Logan with her arms folded.

"I—I—I—"

"Busted!"

* * *

**Please don't think I'm making fun of southerners with Jo and Kendall's costumes. I am a southerner and proud of it (1/2 life in GA, ¼ in NC, and ¼ in SC). I just thought Jo should contribute to the costume and came up with a comical look at southerners without going the redneck route.**

**I am gladly open to suggestions for one-shots. I do not have every day planned so any help will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Big Time Funeral

**I bet just by the title you're wondering who the funeral is for. You'll find out soon enough so read on! (I actually thought about incorporating this into my other story, **_**Big Time Break**_**, but decided it would be better if I just made it a one-shot instead).**

**Big Time Funeral**

"Gustavo really pushed us to the grindstone today," Carlos said tossing his helmet on the counter as the boys entered their apartment 2J of the Palm Woods.

"If I never do another back flip again it'll be too soon." Logan collapsed on a stool at the counter.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. He said my dancing was spot on," James walked in happily.

"I think that's the first compliment he's ever given you." Kendall followed.

"I got a call from Minnesota today," Mrs. Knight spoke up from the orange couch. "Mrs. Majecowksi passed away last night."

"Oh no," the guys said together. They crowded around Mrs. Knight and Katie on the couch.

"The visitation is Thursday and the funeral is Friday."

"We're definitely going," Kendall said.

"No, you're not!" Gustavo shouted at them the next day in the studio. "We've got a tour coming up that you guys need to rehearse for!"

"I think we should let them go," Kelly said.

"It's Mrs. Majecowski!" Carlos said.

"I don't know who that is," Gustavo started in a shout and ended in a normal voice.

"If it wasn't for her we never would have made it to the audition," James said.

"What did she have to do with that?" Gustavo asked.

"She drove us there," Carlos said.

"I thought Logan drove you there?" Kelly questioned.

"He did," Kendall explained, "but all he had was his learner's permit. We tried contacting our parents but couldn't get a hold of anyone so we went to my next door neighbor, Mrs. Majecowski, and offered to shovel her sidewalk,"

"Which we never got to," Logan interrupted.

"But, we did make up for it by offering to mow her lawn," James added.

"Which we never got to."

"Enough about how you guys are horrible people who never make good on your promises!" Gustavo shouted.

"We made up for it by giving her Sebastian," Carlos countered.

"Anyways," Kendall continued, "Mrs. Majecowski didn't think she was able to drive at night, but we were able to use her car and she sat as the adult so Logan could drive."

"Without her we would have had to walk," Logan added.

"And since we barely made the audition as it was we would have never made it had we walked," James finished.

"If we missed the audition you wouldn't have us," Carlos wrapped his arm around Gustavo's shoulders.

"All right, all right!" Gustavo knocked Carlos's arm off him. "You can go. You'll leave Thursday and return Friday night after the funeral. I'm working you extra hard until then to make up for the time we'll be missing."

Finally, Thursday morning arrived and the guys flew from California to Minnesota with Mrs. Knight and Katie. Griffin had arranged for a car to take them to the visitation, the funeral, and to the Knight home where they would be spending the night. They didn't want to make a big to-do about them being in Minnesota but each boy had called his parents. Well, not Kendall seeing as his mom was with him. After the visitation they planned for everyone to have dinner at the Diamonds, since it was the biggest of the four houses.

They stepped into the funeral parlor to an open casket at the front of the room. An older man they assumed was Mrs. Majecowski's son sat in a chair near the front. Quietly, the four boys walked to the front of the room. Mrs. Knight and Katie hung back to give them space.

"Of all the things we did," Logan began.

"We never said thank you," Kendall added.

"Thank you for everything you've done," James continued.

"We could have been more appreciative about it," Carlos finished.

"She was real proud of you boys," a voice said behind them.

"Sebastian!" James exclaimed turning around to see his old butler/chauffer.

"Hello, James, boys. Every time she heard your songs on the radio she made me turn it up real loud."

"She always said 'if not for me there would be no Big Time Rush," another voice said. "I'm Thomas, her son."

"Sorry for your loss," Kendall said.

"She lived a good life," Thomas replied.

The four boys, Sebastian, and Thomas bowed their heads in remembrance not knowing what else to say or do. Mrs. Knight and Katie joined them.

"She was a very good neighbor," Mrs. Knight said to Thomas. "If ever we needed anything—"

"Like a drive to an audition," Carlos interrupted.

"Like a drive to an audition," Mrs. Knight repeated, "or someone to watch Katie or Kendall when he was younger, she was always there for us."

"That's Mom."

"Mrs. Majecowksi was a wonderful lady and I'm proud to have known her." The speaker stepped down from the podium and made his way back to his seat.

"Thank you for the kind words," Thomas spoke. "And now I'd like to introduce four boys who owe a lot to my mother: James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell."

"We're really singers not speakers," Kendall began.

"But we owe a lot to Mrs. Majecowski," James continued.

"So we decided it was best if we said a few words," Logan added.

"Thanking her for everything she's done for us," Carlos finished.

"As you probably know we are Big Time Rush," Kendall kept going. "But, we wouldn't be Big Time Rush without Mrs. Majecowski." He began the story of using the sweet lady next door to help them get to Gustavo's audition.

"Without her," James concluded. "Kendall'd probably be playing professional hockey, Logan would be a doctor, Carlos would be, well, no one's sure what would happen to Carlos, and I would not be fulfilling my dream. We might very well be separated now attending different colleges in who knows where. But, thanks to Mrs. Majecowski being home and having a car we were able to make it it to the audition, fulfill my dream of becoming famous, and fulfill Kendall's dream of being together."

"Thank you, Mrs. Majecowski," all four boys said simultaneously.


	3. Big Time Sleepwalking

**Big Time Sleepwalking**

Kendall awoke with a start at the sound of a crash. He looked over at his roommate, Logan, who had also woken up startled. Without saying anything they crept out of bed and slowly, trying not to make any noise, opened their bedroom door. Kendall reached for something to protect them with and grabbed his guitar. He really hoped he didn't have to hit anyone over the head with it as he loved his guitar. Spotting the dark outline of a figure a few feet away, Kendall raised his arms ready to knock the guy silly. He really wished he'd grabbed a hockey stick instead, but the hockey sticks were in the closet and the guitar was by the door.

The figure screamed causing Kendall to stumble, trip over his own feet, and fall, landing his elbow into his quitar.

"Hockey pucks!" He shouted when he realized he'd cut his elbow and broken every string on the instrument.

"Kendall?" said,

"Carlos?" said,

"Logan?" said,

"James?" Kendall questioned.

"Boys?" said,

"Mom?" Kendall called out.

Mrs. Knight flipped the light switch to reveal everyone gathered in the hall. Everyone except Katie. How she slept through this no one knows.

"You really shouldn't play that with your elbow," Carlos remarked.

"What's going on out here?" Mrs. Knight asked helping Kendall to his feet and getting his elbow out of his guitar. Luckily, the only thing damaged on the guitar were the strings.

"I heard a crash," Kendall, Logan, and Carlos said.

"I was on my way back to my room when I heard what I'm guessing was Kendall falling," James said.

"Logan, you help clean up Kendall's arm and you four go back to bed. I'll check the living room."

"Mom, you really shouldn't do that alone."

"I'm a grown woman, but thanks for worrying, Kendall."

"Whoever or whatever was here last night knocked over a lamp, but I didn't find anyone in the apartment," Mrs. Knight said the next morning. "How's your elbow?" She asked her son as he sat down at the counter for breakfast before heading with his buds to Rocque Records for a day of rehearsal.

"Sore." Logan had done a good job cleaning the scrapes with antiseptic and applying a gauze pad. "What'd you do to your arm?" Kendall asked James spotting a huge bruise on his left forearm.

James examined his arm.

"I have no idea! It does hurt. That's weird."

"I think James is sleepwalking," Logan spoke up as he and Kendall climbed under the covers of their respective beds in the room they shared.

"Sleepwalking, are you sure?"

"We all heard the first crash, but James never said he did. What he said was he heard your crash. If he had been in bed he would have come from the same direction as Carlos, but Carlos was alone, as you almost got him with your guitar."

"He said he was going back to his room so of course he wouldn't be coming from the same direction as Carlos," Kendall interrupted.

"Also, there's that bruise on his arm. He doesn't remember how he got it. It's possible he got it knocking over the lamp. Mama Knight said she didn't find anyone in the apartment last night."

Kendall climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Come on." Kendall snuck out the door with Logan following. They crept down the hall toward the living room. "There." Kendall pointed to James.

"Wait," Logan said upon spotting his pretty boy best friend. "He's not sleepwalking."

James crossed his legs, spun, did a kick, and…

"He's doing the can-can!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Sleepdancing!" both boys shout.

"And now…" Logan ran into the living room to stop James from doing a back flip into the dome hockey set.

Logan tackled James to the floor. James hit his head on the carpet essentially waking him up, which was better than him crashing into the game and possibly breaking a bone or something of equal harm.

"I thought you weren't supposed to wake a sleepwalker?" Kendall rushed towards them.

"What?" James asked coming to consciousness. "What are you doing and why does my head hurt?" He looked up at Logan who sat on top of him.

"I caught you sleep—"

"Walking?"

"Dancing, sleepdancing."

"That's not possible."

"Yes, it is," Carlos appeared from the shadows of the kitchen. "And I've got it all right here." He tapped his video camera. "I recorded you doing our entire routine to 'Elevate.'"

"No way. I'd remember doing something like that."

"It's all right here."

Carlos gathered around James, Kendall, and Logan as Carlos pressed play on the camera to reveal James appearing from the hallway performing the number.

"I'm posting this on the 'net," Carlos exclaimed happily.

James jumped up knocking Logan over and ran after Carlos who crawled, with his video camera in his hand, up Swirly. James went right after him up the slide.

* * *

**I came up with this idea when I was coming back from something, I don't remember what. I do remember riding in the car daydreaming when I thought of the idea of someone sleepdancing instead of sleepwalking. In my daydream it was James as the sleepdancer so he became the star of the story. It's this and Big Time Funeral that really prompted me to write one-shots for Nano this year.**

**I'm sorry I'm a day late with this. I figured I would be but for a different reason! The real reason is my uncle had a heart attack Thursday night. Long story short his tests came back positive and clear (my stepcousin saved his life knowing CPR). The heart attack had to do with a combination of diabetes and a cortisone shot. Anyway, I went to visit him yesterday and thus this one-shot is a day late. Hopefully, I can get everything back on track.**


	4. Big Time Sick

**Big Time Sick**

Kendall coughed into his elbow. He wasn't going to let anything ruin this date. Today was the one year anniversary of when he and Jo got back together after her return from New Zealand. Her birthday had turned out kind of odd with the whole necklace incident and he wanted this to be perfect.

He had it all planned. First was the picnic. Picnics were their thing. After the picnic it would be dark. They could either stay there and do the stargazing they loved or they could go to a secluded area he'd found the other day and do their other thing. It wouldn't technically be a goodbye kiss as they weren't actually saying goodbye, but it would be good.

At that time he would give her her present: a gold ring with a blue topaz in the shape of a heart engraved with "KK heart JT." He made sure to get it engraved in case someone else decided to use it as his gift for his girl. He had also saved his money so he wouldn't have to borrow any from someone else and give them the ability to claim that they half paid for it, too.

His mom had helped him put together the meal of Jo's favorites and packed it in the basket. And now it was time to pick up Jo.

If only he could stop coughing. He didn't know what came over him, but all of a sudden he had a major coughing fit. His mom entered the kitchen, filled a glass with water, and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said after downing half the glass.

"Are you sure you aren't coming down with something? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine, Mom. Now, Jo's waiting."

"Have fun." Mrs. Knight kissed her son's forehead and he left apartment 2J for apartment 3I where Jo lived.

"You don't look so good," Jo said upon answering the door.

"That's what every boy wants to hear from his girl," Kendall joked.

"You look like you might be coming down with something." Jo reached to put her hand on Kendall's forehead but he backed away. "We can postpone this if you're sick."

"I'm not sick. I'm fine." Kendall held up the picnic basket. "I've got a great evening planned and it isn't doing us any good to stand here in your doorway talking."

Once they reached the park, set up the blanket, arranged the food, and sat down together as the sun began to set Kendall sneezed, not once, not twice, not thrice, but four times in a row.

"Must be hay fever or something," he said wiping his nose with one of the white cloth napkins he'd provided.

Jo shook her head in disbelief.

"Your health is more important to me than some picnic."

"Are you telling me you're not enjoying this?" Kendall poured some sparkling grape juice into a wine glass and handed to his girl. He did have to admit to himself that his head was starting to hurt a little, but it was probably because he was hungry. He'd been so wrapped up in getting this picnic ready for Jo that he didn't think he'd eaten lunch.

"No, no, this is very nice. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before popping a cracker with cheese spread all over it into his mouth.

It tasted so good. But, the feeling it left him with made Kendall wonder if the cheese was bad. He hoped it wasn't. Food poisoning wasn't the gift he wanted to give Jo this anniversary.

"You're burning up!" Jo placed a hand on his forehead. Before anyone could say anything else Kendall leaned over and emptied his stomach onto the grass.

"Oh, Kendall." Jo rubbed his back after handing him his napkin to wipe his mouth. "Let's get you back to your apartment. We can do this picnic some other time."

"But, it's—" he protested.

"I know, it's our anniversary, but the date doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

Leaning over, he placed his currently pounding head in his hands. He watched as Jo cleaned up the now ruined picnic.

"Let me help you," he offered.

"You're sick."

Kendall scooted onto the grass as Jo folded up the blanket and placed it back in the basket.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, Kendall, it's not like you planned to get sick." She reached for his hand and helped him to his feet. His head spun a little, but he just held on tighter to her hand to keep his balance. "I wish I had some water to give you or something, but I don't think white grape juice would sit very well with your stomach."

Kendall's stomach churned at the mere mention of grape juice. He stopped and placed his hands on his knees.

"Are you?" Jo began but Kendall very slowly shook his head. "Let's go, you're getting into bed now."

Jo helped Kendall to the Palm Woods, through the lobby, and onto the elevator which they ended up sharing with Logan and Camille. Kendall leaned against Jo as the elevator slowly made its way to the second floor.

"How was your—" before Logan could say date Kendall threw up on his shoes. "Oh, ew, and they were brand new!"

"Ew?" Camille mocked. "Ew? You're the one who wants to be a doctor and you're grossed out by Kendall's vomit?"

"I'm not grossed out, but, dude, you ruined my shoes!" Logan sighed. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me."

"Yes, it was, Logan! Here he is sick and all you can think about are your shoes."

"Don't yell at Logan! He didn't know Kendall was sick."

"How could he not know? Kendall threw up on him!"

Kendall groaned loudly and the elevator doors opened bringing Jo and Camille's fight to an end. Logan and Jo each grabbed one of Kendall's hands and pulled him down the hall and into the apartment, leaving the mess in the elevator for someone else, most likely Buddha Bob, to clean up.

"What are you doing back so—oh! Oh!" Mrs. Knight was in the middle of fixing dinner, which was fish sticks and tator tots as today was Friday. She quickly got out of the way as Kendall with his hand over his mouth flew toward the bathroom. Jo and Logan followed him after Jo left the picnic basket on the counter leaving Camille in the kitchen.

"I'll, um, I'll go get his bed ready, yeah," she said.

"I'm so sorry," Kendall said later after he had changed into his pajamas, taken the medicine administered by Dr. Logan, and climbed into his bed.

"You didn't choose to get sick." Jo sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Kendall's hand.

"Hope this helps you feel better." Mrs. Knight brought her son a glass of bubbly ginger ale. "I'll go see what I can do about Logan's shoes." She kissed Kendall on the forehead. "My, you are burning up. Have you taken your temperature?"

"On it." Logan appeared with a thermometer in his hands. "102.1," he read after sticking it under Kendall's tongue for the required fifteen seconds. "No wonder you're sick. Well, the medicine I gave you should work as a fever reducer. If you don't mind I'm going to go eat dinner. Would you like to join us, Jo? I know your date got cut short and you probably haven't eaten. I'm sure we have plenty of fish sticks."

"No, thanks."

"Go on, Jo. I'm not going anywhere," Kendall urged. "I know you didn't plan on having fish sticks and tator tots tonight, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Kendall!"

"I'll stop if you go eat."

"Fine!" She followed Logan out the door but stopped when Kendall started coughing. He gave her a look indicating she should go on. After eating with Katie, Logan, James, Carlos, and Camille while Mrs. Knight worked on cleaning Logan's shoes, Jo came back to Kendall's room to find he had drunk all of the ginger ale and was asleep. She kneeled against his bed, rubbed his cheek which was still warm, and let him sleep. He had tried to deny it, but he was sick with a stomach bug or flu or something. This wasn't how she planned to spend their anniversary, but she would rather spend the day with sick Kendall than no Kendall at all.

Jo spent most of her free time in apartment 2J for the next two days. Kendall was really sick. He couldn't hold anything down. His fever kept rising and falling. Logan and Mrs. Knight assured her they could take care of everything, but she was worried. This was the sickest she'd seen her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, honey." Mrs. Knight handed Logan, who was sitting on his bed pretending to read but really watching Kendall, his tennis shoes. "I did the best I could."

The shoes were relatively clean. Just by looking at them one could not tell anyone had vomited on them. But, the stench. That was something else.

"I can smell them from here," Kendall croaked and reached for the bucket someone had provided by his bed. After losing what little he had in his stomach which was mainly bile he added, "I'll buy you a new pair."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. I ruined them, so I'll get a new pair."

"Thanks, man."

Monday morning, Jo walked into 2J without knocking. She'd pretty much been going in and out taking care of Kendall so she didn't even bother. She was glad she wasn't scheduled to film any New Town High scenes that day.

"You must be feeling better." She spotted Kendall sitting on the orange couch wrapped in a blanket and eating dry toast.

"Lots," he replied his mouth full of toast. "Thank you for taking care of me. I know I must have been a pain in the neck."

"You're worth it." She patted his knee as she sat down next to him. "Where are the guys?"

"James and Logan are working on vocals with Gustavo and Carlos is still asleep." He finished his toast and wiped his crumby hands on his blanket causing Jo to roll her eyes at him. He gave her a sheepish "I'm a teenage boy" smile.

"I never gave you your anniversary gift. I think mom cleaned out the basket and it was at the bottom of that so…Hey, mom!" He called out. She appeared from the hall. "There was a package at the bottom of the picnic basket. Where did you put it?"

"On the desk in your room."

"I'll go get it," Jo offered. She returned about a minute later with a small present in her hands which she carefully tore into to reveal the ring. "This—it's—beautiful."

"Look inside."

Jo took the ring out of the box and examined the inner part.

"KK heart JT. I heart you, too." She slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "Perfect."

"I thought a small jewel would look good on your hand rather than some big gawdy thing."

"Thank you. I love it." She leaned over and kissed Kendall on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I left your present upstairs." She pointed up indicating her apartment when her eyes widened. "But, you'll have to wait a bit for it." Covering her mouth with her hand, Jo ran to the bathroom.

"Now, it's my turn to take care of you!" Kendall declared.

* * *

**I don't know if the one year anniversary would come before or after Jo's birthday, but in this story it comes after. When I was little little my mom would give me ginger ale when I had an upset stomach so that's where I got that idea for Kendall (and why I can't stand ginger ale now). Also, the ring is engraved with an actual heart not the word, it's just that I can't get the ASCII code heart to show up on here. Jo, however, does actually say the word.**

**This story took a little longer than a day and I actually debated making it a two shot, but I didn't know if I had enough for a complete second chapter so I just let this be a really-long one-shot that took me two days to write. **

**There's probably more than one fanfic out there with this title and I really don't like using titles other people have used as I feel it is theirs (it probably does happen, though), but what else am I going to name this?**


	5. Big Time Sick Pt 2

**Big Time Sick Pt. 2**

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight called out.

"Mom?" Kendall responded from the living area.

"Who's in the bathroom? It's not Carlos is it?"

"No." Carlos appeared in the kitchen grabbing a juice box out of the refrigerator. "Although, I kinda do have to go."

"It's Jo," Kendall answered.

"Hi," Jo sheepishly exited the bathroom after rinsing her mouth.

"Honey, did you catch whatever Kendall had?" Mrs. Knight appeared in front of her as Carlos practically slammed his juice box down on the counter and flew into the bathroom (not to throw up!).

She nodded clutching her stomach. Because Carlos was in the bathroom she leaned over the sink and threw up some more.

"Oh dear, you might have it worse." Mrs. Knight felt Jo's forehead. "You're pretty hot."

Jo sat down next to Kendall who rubbed her back. He offered to share his blanket with her and even though she refused he wrapped her in it, cuddling close to his sick girl.

"Your dad's not home, is he?"

Jo shook her head.

"He's away on business."

"CIA?" Kendall mouthed.

"I'm not allowed to say."

"You can stay here and we'll take care of you like you took care of me. No arguing, that's what you're doing."

"And we are done for the day," Logan and James burst into the apartment. "James broke Gustavo's recording equipment."

"Here's a thermometer and some Nyquip," Mrs. Knight appeared in front of Kendall and Jo with a thermometer in her left hand and a spoonful of medicine in her right.

"Jo's sick, too?" Logan questioned.

"Unfortunately," Kendall answered.

"Can I have something to wash this horrible taste out of my mouth?" Jo croaked.

"Kendall drank all the ginger-ale," Mrs. Knight explained. "How about a glass of water?"

"That's fine. I didn't know my boyfriend was going to be all greedy."

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to get sick."

James brought Jo a glass of ice cold water which she sipped on. Even though she wanted to drink more and get rid of the fake cherry flavor her stomach wouldn't allow her to drink faster. She placed the thermometer under her tongue.

"100.4, not too bad, but a fever."

"Why don't you go lay in my bed?" Kendall suggested.

"Oh, honey," Mrs. Knight spoke up. "I just stripped your bed to wash your sheets."

"I can just go up to my apartment. It's okay."

"No, no, I wouldn't think of leaving you alone."

"Well, can we just lay here? I don't feel like moving."

Kendall scooted down and let Jo lay against his chest, placing her almost full glass on the floor. He honestly did feel a lot better than he had all weekend, but he knew he wasn't completely better. He still had a cough and his head was fuzzy. He rubbed Jo's back as she lay quietly. She was rather warm against him, but it was just a mild fever so maybe she would get better sooner. Shortly thereafter he felt her breathing become even. The medicine had made her sleepy and she needed her sleep to recover. But, it also meant that he was stuck. Maybe he should just go to sleep himself. Ah, but he wasn't tired. He'd done all his sleeping this past weekend and frankly, he was tired of sleeping, if that was even possible.

"All right, video games!" Carlos shouted bouncing onto the side of the orange couch that was currently available.

"Jo's sleeping," Kendall said rather harshly.

"Oh, sorry. All right, video games!" Carlos whispered.

"Did you not hear me?"

Carlos groaned.

"You know how loud you get playing video games." Logan joined them.

Jo stirred but she didn't wake.

"We were respectful that time you had that bad cold," Kendall reminded.

"Fine." Carlos jumped up and pulled off his clothes to reveal his swimming trunks underneath. "I'm going to the pool."

"I'm surprised you haven't caught it by now," Kendall said to Logan once Carlos disappeared.

"I'm immune," Logan responded matter-of-factly. "Actually, it's because I have not actually had any physical contact with you. She has."

Kendall looked at his sleeping girlfriend. He felt guilty for making her sick.

"She volunteered to take care of you, you know," Logan said.

Jo woke up a few hours later. She was still laying on Kendall who was watching some random cartoon on the TV. She thought she was feeling better, but having experience with stomach bugs she was sure this feeling wasn't going to last. She sent a quavering smile to her boyfriend who smiled back.

"Hungry?" He asked her.

She shook her head. She knew she'd just throw up anything she tried to eat.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Katie's at school, Mom's—actually, I don't know where she is I think she went out, Carlos and James are at the pool, and Logan is with Camille in our bedroom. I told him he didn't have to, but he said he wouldn't go far as long as Mom was not here. Y'know, with him wanting to be a doctor, I think he likes taking care of us."

"Tell him I appreciate it."

"I'm sure he knows."

"How are you?" Jo asked.

"I'd feel better if I could feel my legs."

"Oh sorry." Jo sat up and Kendall swung his legs over into a sitting position himself.

"You can lay back down."

Jo turned and laid the other way putting her feet on Kendall. He untied her shoes and began rubbing her pink socked feet.

"Thanks," Jo sighed. She groaned.

"Really?"

"No, sicko, my head hurts."

"Do you need anything? Medicine? A cold compress? Water?"

"A cold washcloth would be nice."

"Logan!" Kendall yelled.

"And not yelling would also be nice," she added.

"What? What?" Logan appeared disheveled in the living area.

"Jo would like a cold washcloth, please."

"Anything else?" Logan made a face when Kendall wasn't looking.

"No, thanks, Logan," Jo said sweetly.

Logan took back the face he made. A minute later he returned with a wet washcloth and applied it to Jo's forehead. He also placed the thermometer back in her mouth.

"101.3."

"That's higher than last time," Kendall commented. "Come on, we're putting you to bed. No arguing!"

"I don't know how that's going to change anything aside from giving her a more comfortable place to rest," Logan said.

"A more comfortable place to rest is good, right?"

"Lemme stay here," Jo whined.

"Fine."

Kendall and Jo spent the rest of Monday on the couch.

"You can't spend the night on the couch," Kendall said that evening when everyone was getting ready to go to bed. "You get my bed."

"And where will you sleep?"

"On the couch."

"You're not sleeping on the couch. You're still sick your—" Jo grabbed the bucket Logan had provided and threw up in it.

"No ifs ands or buts. You're sleeping in my bed."

"Kendall!" His mom appeared out of nowhere.

"Not like that, Mom. Jo is really sick and I don't want her spending the night out here on the couch."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Logan offered, " and you take my bed."

"I couldn't ask that, Logan," Jo said.

"I can. Thanks, Logie," Kendall patted his friend on the back.

James, who had been sitting on the other side of the couch with Carlos, got up and put his arms underneath Jo.

"James!" She shrieked.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend!"

"You're sick; she's sick; I'll carry her, but I'm not carrying you." James carried Jo all the way to the bedroom Kendall and Logan shared depositing her on Kendall's bed.

"I'll carry you, Kendall," Carlos offered.

Kendall jumped into Carlos's arms and allowed himself to be carried all the way to Logan's bed. Logan followed behind with the bucket. Actually, first he went into the bathroom and cleaned it out because it was gross.

Logan's bed smelled just like Logan which threw Kendall off a bit as he tried to close his eyes and go to sleep. He didn't really want to be smelling Logan, not that Logan smelled bad or anything, it was just…not what he wanted to fall asleep to.

"Thanks, Kendall," Jo said softly.

"You don't have to keep thanking me. You took care of me so I take care of you. You're my girlfriend so I take care of you. You're dad isn't home so I take care of you. I love you so I take care of you."

When he didn't get a response he looked over to see Jo snuggled into his pillow and covers fast asleep.

* * *

**This was supposed to come out three (well four counting Sunday) days ago, but it took me this long to write. I'm not really sure why since it's not longer than what I usually write. I am working on the one-shot that's supposed to be out today and hope to have that up in a little bit.**


	6. Big Time Earthquake

**Big Time Earthquake**

"Perfect tanning weather," James declared as he dropped himself into a lounge chair by the famous Palm Woods pool.

"Any weather is perfect tanning weather for James," Kendall commented to his girlfriend, Jo. They sat together in the chair next to James watching him pull his stuff out of his bag—towel, radio, and sunglasses.

"Not cloudy weather," he replied. "Can't tan without the sun. Nighttime weather also no good." The ground shook a little. "Nighttime is fine. Good weather, nighttime!" James quickly ascended. The ground shook again. "Um…"

"Earthquake!" Bitters ran through the pool area screaming.

"It's not an earthquake," Kendall said. "It's probably just some construction nearby."

This time the earth shook harder knocking over a few tables.

"Kendall, I don't think this is 'just some construction nearby.'" Jo said anxiously.

"OK," the ground continued shaking. "I heard that when there's an earthquake you, um, you should stand in a doorway."

"Are you sure about that?" Jo asked timidly.

"I don't know. This is my first earthquake." Kendall pushed his girlfriend toward the lobby doors with James following.

"Mine, too," both James and Jo said.

.O.

"We're going to crash!" Logan said as the elevator he was on with his girlfriend, Camille, started shaking violently.

"It's just an earthquake. As soon as we stop we'll go to a secure place in the lobby." Camille had lived in LA for a few years and had experienced at least a handful of minor earthquakes.

"How do you know this isn't the big one?"

The doors opened to the lobby and Logan darted out of them as quickly as possible. A huge plant fell over causing him to jump back against a wall.

"It's going to be all right." Camille put a hand on Logan's shoulder. What we need to do is get away from any big objects and protect ourselves. Good thing we got off the elevator before the power went out. Not that the power will necessarily go out." She looked at Logan. "We need to drop to the floor and cover ourselves."

"I'm going to die!" Logan exclaimed.

"We're not going to die. I can't believe there is something out there I know more about than you," she added with a slight chuckle.

.O.

"Die! Die! Die!" Carlos shouted at his video game while jumping around the living area. He had already crashed into Katie a few times who had been sitting on the couch checking out a magazine so she moved over to the table.

"Carlos! Stop shaking the apartment!" She shouted.

"I'm not." He had been standing perfectly still when she shouted at him.

They both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Just remain calm," Katie said standing up and making her way to Carlos which was hard with the building shaking.

Carlos double tapped his helmet and grabbed Katie's hand.

"Um, I think we need to get on the floor and get under something." He looked around the apartment. "The table."

"And when that collapses around us we'll be killed."

"Get down!" Carlos pushed Katie to the floor as breakable items fell off the shelves. "Here!" he handed Katie his helmet.

"What's this?"

"My helmet!"

"I know that, but don't you need to wear it?"

"Don't worry about me. I'd rather you protect yourself."

.O.

Kendall felt someone jostling him. No, he wasn't going to move. Standing in a doorway, that protects you during an earthquake, right?

"Get out of there!" someone shouted. The person shouting pulled Kendall into the building. With James and Jo already inside, Guitar Dude slammed the doors shut and pulled the three toward the check-in desk.

"Your first earthquake, right?" Guitar Dude asked as he ducked behind the desk. "Yeah, it's not a good idea to stand in a doorway, especially one that puts you both indoors and outdoors."

Kendall, James, and Jo followed Guitar Dude and ducked behind the desk as well.

"Is this going to protect us?" Jo asked.

"It's a secure structure so it should stay up and it can absorb the brunt of whatever falls our way. This feels like a mild earthquake, though, so we shouldn't experience anything too bad." As soon as he said that a piece of plaster fell from the ceiling, hitting the side of the desk.

.O.

"Logan!" Camille screamed. He wasn't paying attention and the bulletin board fell off the wall hitting him in the head. "Are you okay?"

"That hurt, but yeah, I'm okay." He rubbed the back of his head. There would be a nasty knot there, but at least that's all it would be.

"This is lasting longer than I thought." The room was shaking. Small pieces of plaster fell around them. "Ow!"

"Camille?" Logan had been in a crouching position but looked up when he heard his girlfriend.

"I got something in my eye."

"OK, don't rub it."

"It hurts, Logan."

Logan sat up and scooted closer to Camille.

"It's probably just some plaster. Rinsing it out with water should do the trick. We should wait until the earthquake subsides."

"It hurts. I don't think I can wait that long."

.O.

"Katie!" Carlos jump on top of her as the items on the entertainment center crash around them.

"Carlos!" Katie exclaimed knowing the debris was hitting him. She tried squirming out from under him, but his grip was too strong. "I can't let you do this."

"It's okay," he grunted, "I can take this."

"No!" Katie felt something hit Carlos's arm.

"I'm—okay—as long as you're safe."

"Carlos, this is stupid! You're hurt."

"But, you're not."

Silence filled the room. Before the earthquake Carlos had been playing a video game. When the earthquake hit he didn't turn off the TV. But, now, it was off as was every other electric thing in the apartment.

"Katie?"

"Right here underneath you, Carlos."

"Oh good. I thought I'd died or lost my hearing."

.O.

"I think it's over." Guitar Dude stood up about a minute after all the shaking stopped. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Kendall stood up and examined the room. Objects had fallen over, off the wall, and off the ceiling. The lobby was a mess.

"I've seen worse."

"But the power's off," Jo said.

"It'll come back on soon," Guitar Dude countered.

James stood up with his arms crossed.

"Is it always this cold in here?"

"You are the one wearing just your swimming trunks," Kendall commented helping Jo to her feet. "Hey, we survived our first earthquake."

"Now, we really belong here."

.O.

"I think it's over," Camille said. Ever since she got the stuff in her eye she'd been sitting against the wall rather than ducking for cover.

"Really?" Logan looked around surprised. "That wasn't so bad. I mean, I've got this nasty thing on my head and the place looks like The Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood threw a party in here, but other than that the earthquake wasn't so bad."

"Can we just wash this thing out of my eye?"

Logan followed Camille into the women's restroom. Any other time he would have felt awkward and avoid the place, but someone needed to clean Camille's eye out and who better than Dr. Logan?

.O.

"Carlos!" Katie shouted. "Carlos!"

"Oh, I think it's stopped." Carlos sat up releasing his hold on Katie. "Wow," he breathed at all the damage in the apartment. All the breakables in the corner had ended up on the floor, broken.

Katie took Carlos's helmet off and placed it on his head.

"Your arm!"

"It's broken," Carlos said as if this kind of thing happened every day.

"You need stitches!"

"Yeah." Carlos fell backwards, passing out.

.O.

"So, we survived our first earthquake here in Los Angeles." Kendall put his arm around Jo who shared a lounge chair with him.

"Actually, I think that was my fifth," Camille said.

James, Katie, Carlos with a cast on his arm, Logan, and Camille were gathered around Kendall and Jo.

"Funny thing, mom was at the grocery store and said she didn't feel a thing," Kendall added.

"And now is the perfect time to do some tanning." James leaned back in his lounge chair and slid his sunglasses on his face. The ground shook causing him to take his sunglasses off and look around.

"That really is construction," Camille said while everyone laughed.


	7. Big Time Jealousy

**Big Time Jealousy**

Kendall and Jo had been enjoying one of their favorite things, a picnic in the park. They had made plans that no matter how busy they were with their careers they would get together for at least one picnic a month.

"I got the job," Jo said over a mouthful of cheese and crackers.

"This is the one for the movie, right?"

"Yeah, not a zombie movie. It's a romance."

"Ooh, a romance. Who's your co-star?" Kendall shook his head. He didn't want to know who Jo's co-star was. He didn't want to know who would be lip-locking with his girlfriend.

"Jett Stetson." Jo saw the look on Kendall's face and laughed. "I'm only kidding. It's Dak Zevon."

Kendall knew Dak. He even liked Dak. Dak was a really nice guy. And that was the rub. Dak's personality could easily sweep a girl off her feet, not to mention his good looks. The other rub was that Dak was currently single.

"You like Dak," Jo reminded him.

"Yeah…"

"He's a nice guy."

"Yeah…"

"You don't want me in the movie with Dak?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Not with your mouth, but your face says plenty!" Jo stood up, angry. "Don't you trust me? No, don't answer that. This isn't the first time you've gotten jealous over a co-star. By the way, we'll be filming in Italy while you're there on your world tour," she added before storming away.

* * *

"How was your monthly with Jo?" Logan asked as Kendall entered the apartment carrying the remains of the ruined picnic.

Kendall grunted.

"Uh oh, what'd you say?" Logan put down the science book he'd been reading and walked over to Kendall.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Kendall slammed the basket on the counter causing something inside to break. "She got the part in the movie."

"The new romance movie starring Dak…Zevon? Oh."

"Yeah. But, I didn't say anything!"

"Knowing you your face gave it away."

"That's what she said! And now she's all mad at me, because she thinks I think she's going to get with him."

"You trust Jo?"

"Yeah…"

"And you trust Dak?"

"Yeah…"

"What's this about trusting Dak?" James asked entering the apartment with all his pool stuff. It was apparent he'd been out there tanning.

"Jo got the part in the movie," Logan explained.

"And Dak Zevon is her co-star," James guessed. When Kendall and Logan nodded James said, "You're in big trouble."

"James!"

"What? Dak Zevon is the most eligible bachelor under twenty-five. Jo is extremely lucky to be starring in a movie with him at the height of his popularity."

"This is not helping Kendall!"

"What?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh. Oh! You trust Jo, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you trust Dak?"

"Yeah…

"Don't worry."

"First you tell me I'm in big trouble and now you tell me not to worry!"

"Yeah, well, Dak is a big deal, but you trust both of them. I'd trust Dak if it was Lucy." James patted Kendall on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well…do you honestly think I'm making too big a deal out of this?"

"It's hard dating in Hollywood. Look at all the couples who've gotten together while filming or broken up because one of the two fell in love with their co-star," James said.

"Not helping."

"You trust Jo and you trust Dak," Logan said.

"Good thing we cleared that up."

"So, there's no reason to worry!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Just like James with Lucy, I'd trust Camille working with Dak. He's a good guy. He isn't known for going after co-stars, much less ones in relationships. Has Jo ever fallen for one of her co-stars?"

"No."

"So what makes you think she will this time?"

"Because she's never worked with Dak! It's easy to see why she didn't fall for Jett or one of the lead males in those zombie movies, but this is Dak Freakin' Zevon!"

"You're in so much trouble, Big Brother," Katie commented as she entered the apartment.

"And Katie thinks I should worry about Jo working with Dak."

"I didn't say that. What's this about Jo working with Dak? All I'm saying is I saw Jo storming through the lobby looking pretty mad earlier."

"Jo got the lead in the _romance_ move starring Dak Zevon," Kendall sighed. "I should be happy for her. This is her big break. She deserves it."

"Go tell her that," Logan said.

"Wow, Dak Zevon. She gets to kiss Dak Zevon," Katie drifted away. Kendall lightly smacked her on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Not helping, Baby Sis."

"Sorry, but Dak Zevon! He was my first celebrity crush," she added dreamily.

"I thought I was your first," James spoke up.

"I never had a crush on you!"

"Mmhm." James winked at Katie causing her to roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to apologize to Jo."

Kendall left the apartment and ran into Carlos, literally.

"Dude!" Carlos exclaimed. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I sort of implied I was jealous of Jo because she got the part in the new romance movie starring Dak Zevon."

"Oh, and you'd rather work with Dak, right?"

"What? No! It's because he's going to be kissing my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I'd be jealous if Alexa worked with Dak."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Dak Zevon is the most eligible bachelor under twenty-five. It says so in this month's _Cosmopolis_. Did you know James ranked #16?" Carlos added. "You're #25."

"What? I'm on that list?" Kendall started to smile. "No, wait, I don't care about that. I just have to apologize to Jo. I should think about the positives. This is good for her career; it could be her break-out movie, and she's going to be filming in Italy while we're there during our world tour."

"Now, I'm jealous of you." Carlos patted Kendall on the shoulder and then continued heading for the apartment.

* * *

"Kendall, I don't want to talk to you!" Jo said from the other side of the door.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry! I do trust you and I do trust Dak and I know you're not going to fall for him."

Jo opened the door slightly.

"You always do this. You freak out, jump to conclusions, and get jealous without thinking about anything. If you just sat there and thought about it for a minute you'd realize you have nothing to worry about."

"It's because I love you."

"If you loved me you'd trust me."

"You're right. You're right. And I do."

"Well, then, I must tell you the truth."

Kendall's eyes widened.

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Before I moved out here from North Carolina I had a crush on Dak Zevon."

"Oh no."

"No, no, it was just a celebrity crush. I'm sure you've had them before."

"Like James thinking he would marry Nicole Scherzinger one day?"

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't know about that."

"Yeah, but that's in the past. He hasn't mentioned her in years. Y'know, I think they would look good together."

"Really? I like him with Lucy."

"I didn't say I didn't! I just said they'd look good together."

"OK, well, now you know. I had a crush on Dak, but it wasn't something I honestly thought I'd have a chance with and when I met you I forgot all about him." She looked at the carpet in the hallway as she said her next line. "We already kissed at the audition."

"You already kissed!" Kendall almost exploded.

"There you go again."

"Sorry."

"We already kissed and nothing."

"Well, there had to be something. They cast you in a movie opposite him."

"Well, we do look good on film together."

"That's not what I want to hear."

"Kendall…there's no spark. Nothing. There is nothing. I don't even have that feeling I did when I listened to his music for the first time as a young teenager." Jo opened the door all the way and grabbed Kendall's hand. "You are the only person I want to kiss." She kissed his lips. "Feel that? That only happens when you kiss me."

"No one else?"

"No one else."

Kendall pulled her in for a longer kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm such a jealous boyfriend. I'll try to trust you more from now on."

"You better 'cause I love only you."


	8. Big Time Questions

**Big Time Questions**

"James Diamond! James!" As the band made their way backstage after performing on the Tween Choice Awards microphones and recorders were shoved into James's face. "Do you mind talking about that kiss?" "Can you tell us more about your relationship with Lucy Stone?"

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos pushed James toward the dressing room. Keeping his head down, James almost made it there.

"Lucy Stone, would you like to talk about what happened onstage tonight?" a reporter asked.

James looked up to see Lucy looking bewilderingly at him. He figured she didn't want to talk about this, either, until she pulled him towards her.

"Talk about what? This?" She pulled him closer and planted her lips on his.

James looked at her shocked and yet extremely happy.

"What's your reaction, James?"

James, for once, was at a loss for words.

"Lucy, will you be returning to your tour in Europe?" the reporter continued not waiting for a response from James.

"I owe it to my fans," she replied without glancing at James.

"What?" James squawked.

"Not now," Lucy hissed trying to keep a smile on her face. "I don't want to disappoint my fans," she said to the reporter.

"Oh, but you don't mind disappointing me?"

"You'll be on your tour."

"Not for like another month!"

"I can't bail on the tour!"

James sighed. This was true. He couldn't ask the girl of his dreams to ruin her career for him.

"You did for tonight," he said truthfully.

Yes, she did, but truth be told, she didn't have a concert scheduled for the next 48 hours. But, she couldn't say that to James.

Kendall chose that moment to grab James and push him into the dressing room which was not more than five feet away.

"What was that for?" James asked him.

"Just saving you from saying something dumb and ruining your relationship before it even starts."

"Like getting mad at Lucy for returning to her European tour," Carlos said. "By the way, has anyone seen Alexa?"

"Well, I have a right to be mad," James said ignoring Carlos's question.

"Do you have the right to air it through the national media?" Logan brought up.

James cocked his head.

"OK, maybe you're right about that. But, but…I gotta go talk to Lucy."

James darted out of the room and around the hallways looking for the black and red headed girl.

"Have you seen Lucy?" he asked Kelly who he found with Gustavo and Griffin.

"Over there," she pointed to the girl talking amongst a group of people that include Jo and Camille. "Good luck!" she winked at him.

"Lucy!" James ran over to her. "Can we, uh, can we talk in private?"

"We'll see you at the after party at the Palm Woods," Camille said.

"Um…" she hesitated. James pulled her to a deserted corner of the backstage anyway.

"You want to talk about the two kisses?"

"I want to talk about that and about you going back to Europe! How can you do this to me?"

"Do what to you?"

"I don't know, go back to Europe?"

"You're being really stupid about this."

"So now you think I'm stupid?!"

"I think you're acting stupid!"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it." James pushed Lucy down so they both sat against the wall. "We're not going to fight about this. That won't get us anywhere except maybe where we were before we kissed."

"OK, I'm sorry, James. You're not stupid."

"Thank you. But, I am hurt that you come back here just to kiss me and still want to run away to Europe."

"Who says I came here to kiss you?"

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I came here for the award show. My American fans deserve me just as much as my European fans."

James's face fell.

"I'm sorry." Lucy patted his shoulder which just so happened to be the red costume he had just performed in. She looked at the cold concrete floor. "OK, I'm not being truthful. But, I'd kindly like it if you didn't tell anyone else. I did come back for you and only you. And I'm glad I kissed you. Now, I can forget about you."

"What?! You didn't—you didn't like the kiss? What the hell!" James screamed. "But, you kissed me again."

"Calm down, calm down! People are starting to stare. Do you want to garner the attention of the media?"

"I don't freakin' care! You—you—"

Lucy leaned over and kissed James. He pushed her away.

"Oh no, don't think you can just do that whenever you please even though you…why would you do that if you want to forget about me?"

"Because I don't want to forget about you."

"But, you said—" she cut him off with another kiss, this time a little bit longer and a little bit deeper. "I've waited longingly for the day I'd get to kiss you and now I've gotten four."

"Would you like another?" Her lips were centimeters away from James's when he put up a finger to stop her.

"I would like you to stop being coy with me and give me a straight answer."

Lucy sighed.

"I like you, James Diamond. I never thought I would as more than a friend, but I do. Every single second I was away on the tour you consumed my thoughts. I'm singing songs I wrote about Kendall and I'm thinking of you." James pulled a face. "Well, I mean, those songs are about breakup and him being a horrible boyfriend, but instead I'm thinking about how you might be a good one. Never thought I'd think that. The only way I could come see you, see if what I was feeling was true, was to come here to the Tween Choice Awards. Y'know, I really liked spending time with you this last time," she added as an afterthought.

"So, you like me? Lucy Stone likes James Diamond?"

Lucy nodded.

"But what about Europe?"

"I have to go back. I have to finish my tour. I'd be such a disappointment to my fans over there if I didn't. It would set a reputation for me and well… my manager said he might drop me from my label if I don't."

James sighed. He was getting his girl and losing his girl all in one night.

"But, you know, we got phones; we got Face Talk; we got email; we got the future," she said. "And we got tonight."

James smiled bigger than he ever had before. Lucy Stone was his.

* * *

**I thought about having the interviewers ask about Sharky as well, but then I got to thinking maybe they don't know about that.**

**Writing James and Lucy seems to come so naturally to me. It's not my favorite ship (that'd be Jendall), but it's just so easy to write for some reason (I do like Jucy, just not as much as Jendall).**


	9. Big Time Thanksgiving

**Big Time Thanksgiving**

November 24, 2011 was soon to arrive, soon as in tomorrow. The importance of that date was it was Big Time Rush's first Thanksgiving in LA and as Big Time Rush. James, Logan, and Carlos had plane tickets to go back and visit their families. Even the Knights were planning on traveling back to Minnesota for the week.

"Cold, cold, very cold," Carlos chanted while watching the weather on the wide screen in the living room.

"We live in LA. It is not cold." James jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to his helmet clad buddy.

"Minnesota," Carlos replied. He pointed to the TV which was showing a light icy blue covering the entire state of Minnesota as well as bits and pieces of neighboring states North and South Dakota, Iowa, Illinois, and Michigan, as well as a large portion of Canada. "Looks like a blizzard."

"Oh! Well, have you packed?"

"Yep!" Carlos patted his blue suitcase sitting in front of him. "Although, all my heavy winter clothes are at home in Minnesota."

"I'm sorry, boys," the attendant at the airport counter said. "Due to the snowstorm, all flights to Minnesota have been canceled."

The boys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie looked at each other. They would not be going home this holiday.

"What do we do?" Logan asked. "We aren't prepared for a Thanksgiving at the Palm Woods!

That's how Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight ended up at the grocery store late Wednesday afternoon. They all stared at the empty refrigerator section housing one sad and lonely turkey.

"I guess that'll have to do," Mrs. Knight said. As she reached for it a teenage boy grabbed it and ran shouting "I got it, Mom!"

"Oh great," Kendall exclaimed.

"We could buy turkey lunch meat," Logan suggested. "Or frozen dinners."

James made a face that said "Really?"

"Come on, we'll make do with what we can find," Mrs. Knight said.

After searching the grocery store they found two cans of green beans, three potatoes, and one TV dinner—turkey.

"Some Thanksgiving," James muttered.

"Thanksgiving isn't about what you eat," Mrs. Knight said. "It's about spending time with the ones you love."

Arriving back at the Palm Woods, the group trudged inside with their suitcases and mighty feast.

"What are you doing back here?" Mr. Bitters asked. "You're supposed to be over the air flying to Minnesota right now and I'm supposed to be getting a four and a half day break from the hockey heads."

"Blizzard in Minnesota," Kendall said.

"No planes flying in," Carlos added.

"So, we're spending our Thanksgiving here in LA," James said.

"With me?" Bitters asked.

"Well, what are your plans?" Logan asked.

"Not hanging out with the Minnesota Hockey Heads."

"Do you have turkey?" Carlos asked suspiciously.

"Of course. What else do you eat on Thanksgiving?" Mr. Bitters eyed him suspiciously.

"Stuffing and pie," he replied.

"Got that, too."

"What time are you eating?" James asked.

"What?"

"When do you have your Thanksgiving dinner?" James asked slower.

"Noon." Bitters's eyes darted around the boys.

"See you then." Kendall patted him on the shoulder.

As the six of them made their way to the elevator they could hear a loud groan.

"You know you love us," Carlos said as they gathered around a small table in Mr. Bitters's apartment the next day passing around turkey, mashed potatoes, yams, bread, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, and stuffing. Mr. Bitters would never admit it, but he was glad his hockey heads' flight was canceled. Otherwise he'd be spending another boring Thanksgiving alone.

* * *

**This was really fun this month. I loved coming up with the ideas. I hope everyone in America had a wonderful Thanksgiving and no flights home were canceled! This was a great experience. Can't wait to see what next year brings!**


End file.
